


December 16th - Ho ho HO HELL

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Knock knock...





	

Wyoming: “Knock knock.”

York: “Isn’t it someone else’s turn yet? North? Shouldn’t you be doing this now? North? Goddammit. Fine, who’s there?”

Wyoming: “Javier.”

York: “Javier who?”

Wyoming : “Javier self a merry little Christmas…”

York: “GET OUT.”


End file.
